


Gratitude

by ficwriter103



Series: Let's play Family [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid, Lace Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: Original Percival Graves finds out that Newt wears lace panties





	

"It's a _Rimpelain_ ," a voice said from beside Percival.

Percival blinked, and then turned to look at the man who stood there. Tina was holding his arm, as if to prevent the man from running off.

"Mr. Graves, this is Newt Scamander, beast expert," Tina said. She was looking at the man with a fond but exasperated smile.

"Pleased to meet the real you, Mr. Graves." Newt extended a hand, but his eyes were on the giant lizard-like thing curled around the factory.

Percival shook the hand, feeling wrong-footed. This must have been one of the people involved in The Incident, from when Percival himself was kept unconcious locked in a basement.

"It must have gotten loose and gorged itself on the toxic fumes," Newt went on as if he hadn't noticed Percival's discomfort. From what Tina told Percival, maybe he really hadn't.

Percival crossed his arms and stared up at the Rimpelain.

"So how do we make it go away?" Tina saved Percival the trouble of asking.

Newt considered the question for a moment.

"I have no idea," He admitted, "I only studied them from afar. They spit acid, you see."

Percival had not known that. Why would something so covered in spikes still feel the need to spit acid? He sighed. This was going to be so much paperwork.

Tina had turned to face the other man and was saying something in low tones, gesturing to the lizard.

"No no that won't work, it doesn't procreate like other beasts do, it's mostly parthenogenic. It just births more of itself." Newt was frowning, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"We could use a curse," Tina suggested.

Newt looked at her, then looked at Percival.

"Wait, you mean that curse? _That_ curse?" Percival demanded "The one that some crazy person designed to turn liquid into sludge?"

Newt looked dubious.

"It could work," he started.

"It's illegal _seven ways to Sunday!_ " Percival hissed. Tina twisted her mouth to one side then considered the beast again. The other wizards and witches were all milling around, not willing to get near to something so spiked and dangerous.

"The sewers?" Newt said doubtfully "The sewage could be enough to draw it away and get it into the case."

Percival considered it for a moment.

"Sewage it is," he sighed.

  
*

Sewage was horrible. It worked, but it was horrible.

After summoning a truly disgusting amount of sewage in front of the Rimpelain, it had dove headfirst into the sludge and made delighted squeals as it rolled around. Newt had taken the chance to try and clap a dwarven chain on it, but it had started spitting acid. Newt and several other officers wrestled with it as the acid ate through his pants and Graves tried his best to get the worst off with blasts of water from his wand. After thoroughly drenching about twenty officers - some of whom ended up skewered and had to be sent to Medical - and getting everyone covered in horrifying amounts of unmentionable filth, the Rimpelain was collared, sated and stuffed into a cage.

Newt sat down heavily on the ground as the remaining officers fixed and cleaned the streets.

Percival looked down and swallowed.

The acid had melted off half of Newt's clothes. The magizoologist had managed to escape largely unscathed save for the peeling skin on his thigh. The peeling skin, on his thigh, right beneath white lace panties.

Percival shrugged off his coat and dropped in Newt's lap.

"What?"

"Cover those up," Percival managed to say, unable to look Newt in the eye.

 _"...oh,"_ Newt said in a very small voice and quickly covered himself up.

Percival grabbed a hold of him, gave Tina a short order, then apparated them back home.

His home, left mostly untouched by the imposter that wore his face for months, was not very big, but it did have a sizeable bathroom. Percival shoved Newt into the shower and then turned it on quickly.

Newt yelped and started shucking off his clothes, tossing them out of the tub.

Percival's coat, Newt's coat, waistcoat, shirt, half of the trousers, socks, and then....

The white lace things.

Newt dropped them with a sad sigh.

They had been burnt on one side.

Percival coughed.

"I'll get you something else to wear," Percival said, then escaped in a hurry.

*

Newt was a bit shorter, a bit thinner than Percival. He could wear Percival's old coat and shirts, but trousers and uh underthings could not be shared.

Percival tried to not look at the unmentionables that hung in the ladies section while he was buying trousers, but failed. They were very, very pretty. And he couldn't help but wonder what Newt looked like in nothing but a pink thon- _that was so inappropriate_! Percival pulled himself back to the present.

He shouldn't be thinking about Newt that way. He only met the man!

But he did sound so sad when he realized that they were ruined.

And Newt did go above the call of duty to help with the Incident and the Rimpelain.

So.

_So_

Percival bought two.

  
*

Newt pulled open the shower curtain to find a set of clothing laid out for him. On the very, very top, were two panties, one red, one black.

The note read "I'm sorry yours got ruined. I hope these are to your liking."

Newt pulled the red one on in a hurry and then squeaked when he saw his reflection.

*

Percival had just took a sip of tea when he heard the door open.

He turned and spat out his tea.

Newt stood there, bare save the scrap of red lace and a big smile. He spread his hands and did a little twirl.

"I love them!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ezra, j_gabrielle and I would like to get you drunk off rice wine as well.


End file.
